


The Act of Healing

by besosdecanela



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Healing, Love, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Romance, Thane Krios - Freeform, alien - Freeform, flully, siha, slighty diverging from canon, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuts, scars, and bruises; the usual array of trophies from gunfire. An overprotected Drell in the mix with certain healing properties? Shepard might never forget this night.<br/>Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I might need to go to church after this just for thinking about it.
> 
> So what if Drell had certain body fluids (no, not that one, you deviants) that could heal other species? Not canon, but a little something to think about. This should take place about half way through the Shrios romance in ME2.

The automatic door closed behind her, the sound echoing in her quarters. The previous mission had been a hell of wake-up call; the Collectors were something to be feared. Under her tough exterior, Ahna Shephard was truly afraid, afraid of what defeat could mean for everyone. However, she could not think about such outcomes. She couldn’t afford that.

She changed out of her armor, her caramel colored skin adorned with old and new bruises. The petite soldier walked to her bathroom, combing her long hair into a braid. As she washed her face, something red caught her eye in the mirror. The commander looked down at her hand, a fresh burn adorning the top and around her palm. It wasn’t until now that she realized the throbbing beginning to ache from it. A bullet must have grazed her glove enough to damage the skin.

Another injury, like many to come. 

Ahna took a deep breath, used to this sort of pain. She quickly found gauze and wrapped the area. 

The commander attempted to sleep, but it did not come. Her hazel eyes stared beyond her transparent window to the stars, her mind rushing as fast as the Normandy. Lately, sleep had become a luxury. 

There were barely any sounds echoing through the ship; the commander knew most of the crew was asleep by now. She would be lucky to get an hour in of some rest.

Perhaps it was the quiet that made her uncomfortable, or the seemingly lack of others around her at these times. She didn’t feel loneliness; how could she? Ahna was constantly surrounded by her men and women. What was she feeling?

Ahna changed into day-wear, knowing sleep wouldn’t come tonight. Perhaps if she took a walk it could help alleviate some of her thoughts. She highly doubted that, but she couldn’t stay in her room any longer.

She found herself wondering through familiar hallways, EDIs portals visible near the entryways. Her small form walked quietly through the communications room, only two crew members stationed on watch. Everyone was taking advantage of the night; why could she not rest?

The observation deck was empty. Ahna opened the door to the small room, mostly adorned by the large window overlooking the west side of the ship. It was bright for space, the thousands of galaxies and stars shining through the glass. She sat on the grey sofa; she folded her legs into her body, a childish habit from her years as an orphan on earth. It was comforting, but it in the back of her mind, Ahna knew better than to act like so in front of others. She made sure of it.

The commander watched the stars go by. The lull of the ship relaxed her aching muscles, but the throbbing of her hand wasn’t going away. She looked down at the swollen area. 

The sound of the door opening took her off guard. Ahna immediately unfolded her legs into a more formal position, looking behind her quickly. She felt herself tense when she looked upon Thane entering the room, though she did not know why.

“I bring no danger, Siha. I am no enemy. You may unwind.”

The Drell assassin walked silently across to her. His dark eyes stared at her unblinkingly until Ahna felt the need to say something. 

“Ahem….sorry, Thane. Didn’t expect anyone to be up at this hour.”

“Understandable reaction. Though I have observed Humans are more susceptible to fright on such occasions.”

Ahna couldn’t help laugh a bit.  
“I didn’t know you were doing some research on me.”

He swiftly sat beside her, a respectable but close distance to the young woman. Ahna tried not to stare at the patterns on his emerald skin.

“Humans are fascinating in their own way. Complicated, fleeting. Time ticks away, and you are fully aware of it. Would you rather enjoy the current moment or plan your short future?”  
Ahna sighed deeply; Thane wasn’t even trying to kill the mood, but she knew he couldn’t help it. She looked away from the tall Drell toward the window.

“ I have upset you. I apologize, I did not mean to pester, it was undignified of me to-“  
Ahna raised her hands quickly.

“Thane, it’s okay, it’s alright! Don’t sweat it, really. I understand you, you know. Well, I think I do,” Ahna declared, smiling.  
The assassin stayed quiet as his stare did not falter. Ahna felt his eyes dart down to her right hand.

“Ah….hah, a little scratch. Sort of. “  
He stayed quiet, however. 

“That injury will get infected. I can smell the bacteria. Did you disinfect it?”  
A light blush rose in her cheeks. She hadn’t done the right procedure for such an injury. 

“Well…no, I didn’t. But its fine, honestly, it’s just a graze. If anything, I’ll ask Dr. Chakwas to take a look if it gets any worse.”

Ahna thought that be the end of the discussion; she typically felt uncomfortable having people ask about her, or her wellbeing. Thane didn’t let it go, however. She heard him sigh.

“Siha, I have not told you much about drell anatomy. It Is unknown among most species, but possibly it is now the time for some explanation. You humans have what they call ‘saliva’ coating the inside of your mouth and throat….yes…?”, Thane asked, his eyes not leaving hers.  
Ahna could have sworn she saw a hint of nervousness in his blinking. She herself was beginning to get somewhat anxious; what kind of question was that? 

But Ahna answered kindly, trying to hide her surprise. 

“Y-yes…we do..”, the commander responded. 

“The Drells mouths are quite different. The inside is coated in a paste- like substance, produced by glands around the base of the tongue. It alleviates and helps our bodies against the humidity of our home. It is called ‘torjia’. Among other species, the substance has been proven to help injuries heal faster and painlessly.”

Ahna could feel her mouth fall open. She knew what Thane was offering, her ears had heard correctly, but her mind wasn’t believing it. 

“Oh. OH. Thane..I-I...you don’t have to-…Its..um..”, Ahna responded, babbling at some response but failing at it.  
Thane did not move. Ahna did not either. She looked upon him, knowing the kindness radiating from his strange offer. She did not want to offend him, but…such a strange request. The commander didn’t even know what exactly this request could mean.

“Well…perhaps you’re right. I trust you. Alright, how exactly does this procedure with the ‘torjia’ work?, Ahna asked. 

Thane turned to her fully, hands on his defined thighs. He took a deep breath. 

“May I?”, he asked softly, holding out his hands.

Ahna’s eyes widened, slowly placing her injured hand in the large green palms. They were strangely soft to the touch. Thane took her hand into his with the outmost care, palpating the swollen area. He moved her hand closer to his face. 

It was as if the bullet had grazed her cheeks instead of her hand. Her face was burning, the blush rushing up to her cheeks again. Her mind wasn’t comprehending what she was seeing or feeling; she couldn’t move.

A dark cerulean tongue emerged from Thane’s full lips, moisture accumulating at the tip. It matched the darkness of his eyes. His tongue met the injured skin, licking it as if it was the sweetest fruit he’d ever tasted. Thane wrapped the area of the substance, making sure not to leave any area uncovered.  
His eyes closed as he finished the process.

Ahna was praying he did not notice how warm her skin had become, or perhaps how her other hand was shaking, yet not of fright. Strangely, she also noticed the throbbing of her hand was dissipating. Ahna could see some of the redness starting to fade.

He placed her hand lightly on her lap. The substance solidified on her hand, drying off slowly. Thane cleared his throat awkwardly. 

‘How does your hand feel, Siha? Has the pain stopped?”

Ahna was having a very difficult time speaking. She shook her hand, trying to get out of her shock. She surveyed her hand, looking considerably less swollen than before.

“How did you…? How does…huh. Thank you, Thane. I didn’t know what to expect….I think I still don’t. But thank you,’ Ahna responded, smiling graciously. Her cheeks were not getting any less red, however. 

Abruptly, Thane stood up, his coat sounding behind him. He stood there a few seconds, gracelessly deciding something in his mind.  
“I feel I must go now. Please excuse me. I must reflect on what has just occurred.”

Before she could say another word, Thane bowed slightly and walked steadily out of the observatory. 

Ahna stared at the stars before her, the Normandy passing by a extraordinary, looking nebula. She held her hand against her chest.  
The observatory suddenly felt a little colder without him.


End file.
